Undicesimo
by Leii-Leii
Summary: It's time to have an heir as Vongola's Eleventh Boss. Naturally, the Decimo called for a meeting to discuss it. Mild ALL27 One shot.


_uploaded on July 22, 2015_

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

 **Summary:** It's time to have an heir as Vongola's Eleventh Boss. Naturally, the Decimo called for a meeting to discuss it. Mild ALL27 One shot.

* * *

 **Undicesimo**

* * *

"I'm glad you're all here today."

Sawada Tsunayoshi had many names. He was sometimes Tsuna, Tsunayoshi, Boss, mini-Boss, Jyuudaime, Tsu-kun, sometimes even Neo Vongola Primo. But right now he was the Vongola Decimo and he needed to discuss a very important topic that could shape Vongola's future.

He looked around their vast conference room, specially built for occassions like this. It was made to accomodate their sizable numbers in the upper echelon of the _famiglia_. He met each and everyone of their gazes, nodding in satisfaction as he found everyone seated comfortably in their own chairs.

He continued. "I'm sure you all read the memo about our meeting —

" _I object_." The sound of screeching wood turned all eyes to the man who stood up in haste.

Tsuna grimaced. "Kyouya, please sit down."

Kyouya glared defiantly.

Tsuna stared back. " _Please_."

Years of being part of the family had tempered Kyouya and he obediently sat down, but his slanted eyes continued to glare at Tsuna. Tsuna could only smile fondly; he knew Kyouya well and was already expecting his outburst.

Tsuna continued again. "As stated in the memo, the main point of our meeting is about the next-in-line —

" _JYUUDAIME!"_ Hayato cried beside him, slamming both of his hands on the conference table. "Is this really necessary?!"

"Of course it is, Hayato," Tsuna smiled as he watched the expressions on their faces. "Although I aim to complete the annilihation of the Mafia in my lifetime, it's still important to plan ahead."

It was Takeshi's turn to speak up. "I share Hayato's sentiment, Tsuna. You're only twenty-five. It's still too early."

"Mmm. I think twenty-five's just the right age."

"Takeshi's right, Tsuna!" Ryohei boomed while he pumped his fist into the air. "You gotta enjoy your life now! You still have plenty of time!"

Tsuna grinned at them. "I enjoyed my life plenty for the past ten years I've been with you guys."

And there was silence.

Tsuna rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh, now you made me say something embarrassing . . . haha!"

Lambo, who only stayed uncharacteristically silent the whole time, hid his face in both hands. "Tsuna-nii, that's unfair, y'know? How do we go against that?"

"You shouldn't have to," he responded, holding up his smile. "And I do mean it. This is why I'm prepared for this."

Hayato, who was still tense from his previous outburst, finally relaxed back into his chair and pouted. "I'm listening."

"If you think it's for the best, Tsuna," Takeshi smiled wistfully with Ryohei nodding in the background, but a small frown was on his lips.

"Thank you everyone. Now, going back," Tsuna cleared his throat to signal the continuation of their discussion, "I believe it's time to have an heir —

"But you have yet to provide me your body, Tsunayoshi," it was Mukuro this time who spoke up, smirking but his eyes were glinting dangerously. "And now you speak of an heir?"

Tsuna frowned at him. "There will be no providing of body, Mukuro, we already talked about this."

"HEY! I have an idea!" Hayato sprung up from his chair and pointed. "Why not appoint Xanxus as your next-in-line? He always wanted to be the Vongola Boss, right?! Then there wouldn't be any need for heirs!"

The man in question growled at him. "Who are you to say on what I want, right-hand trash?!"

"Are you saying you're going to refuse?!"

"I already have enough on my plate with the trash I'm leading!"

Fran raised a hand. "To be honest, the Boss should be the one getting an heir. He's getting old."

"Ohhh, let me stab him for you, Boss! Shishishi~"

"ENOUGH!" Tsuna's voice echoed through the room, effectively stopping the rowdiness that was starting to form. "There will be no stabbing today, so Bel, please keep your knives to yourself." Belphegor stored back his knives inside his coat. "And Hayato, if Xanxus doesn't want to be next-in-line, then we shouldn't force him to become one."

"It's still a good idea," Hayato muttered in defeat, sinking back in his chair.

"That it is," Tsuna agreed. "Does anybody else have something to say? And Mukuro, we will talk about _that_ again after our meeting." Mukuro only scoffed at him, but otherwise remained quiet. "Good. Now, about the heir. A suitable candidate —

"W-what suitable candidate, Bossu?" Tsuna swore Chrome was about to cry for whatever reason.

"Sorry for the confusion, Chrome. I mean, a suitable candidate to have the heir."

Another awkward silence.

Then a hand landed on Tsuna's right shoulder, gripping it. "How admirable of you to think ahead, Tsuna." It was Reborn, who opted to watch from behind, but now found a reason to participate in the Vongola meeting. "Background checks are always important. Please give me the name and photo of this candidate."

"Reborn," Tsuna laughed sheepishly, glancing at him. "Background check? There's no need for such hassle!"

"B-but, Jyuudaime, Reborn-san is right! What if she's a spy or an assassin?!"

This caused Tsuna to laugh harder. "Hardly! You all know her!"

Suddenly, the temperature in the room dropped, then there were mutterings of _Kyoko_ heard all across the room.

"A-anyway," Tsuna blushed, looking at no one in particular, "It's not like we can force her, right? That's totally against my morals. But I'd like to discuss the possibilities and this is what this meeting is about."

Lambo finally cried out. "This meeting sucks! And it's stupid!"

Ryohei was already standing up. "This meeting is over, right? I think I need to have a talk with my sister." The other participants were starting to leave their seats too.

"No, we're not yet done," Tsuna was back to his _Boss_ mode, looking as calm as ever. "Everyone, please return to your seats. NOW."

At the next second, everybody was seated properly again on their cushy chairs.

"For the last time, please let me make my point. You guys keep interrupting me!"

"This is the worst meeting in the whole world ever," Lambo continued to mumble in his seat as he poked the table with his horns.

"This better be not a waste of my precious time," Xanxus growled.

"VOI! Make it quick, mini-Boss!"

Tsuna sighed in frustration. "Please, _no one_ interrupt me. Again, from the top." He exhaled one more time, then glanced at each of the current members of their very important meeting. "The main point of this meeting is to discuss the next-in-line as the Eleventh Vongola Boss, the Vongola Undicesimo. I believe it is time for the Vongola to produce an heir — " a whimper sounded from somewhere, but Tsuna chose to ignore it — "Which is why I'm asking for your thoughts about this. This will help us make a plan on how to move forward."

" _Stop stalling_ ," Reborn muttered darkly.

"You don't even have a girlfriend!" Hayato succumbed, dropping his head on the table.

Tsuna flushed a bright red. "T-that's not relevant right now!"

Well, that certainly earned confused looks from everyone.

"But we're talking about the Vongola heir," Takeshi scratched his head, raising an eyebrow at Tsuna.

"Yes, but whether I have a girlfriend or not is irrelevant," Tsuna replied calmly.

Ryohei looked scandalized. "Do you plan to take it by force?!"

"NO! Of course not!"

Mukuro rolled his eyes, but held up a smirk. "Then, pray tell, Tsunayoshi, on how you plan to accomplish this."

Tsuna continued to blush, unconsciously toying with his hair. "Well, I was thinking of a romantic dinner. Maybe in one of our cruise ships. Absolute privacy, of course. Basil could probably handle the arrangements, but I would like to open up this topic to him once I get your opinions about it."

"I am so confused," Levi-A-Than held up his head in defeat.

Reborn had his eyes hidden from the dark shadows of his fedora. "Tsuna . . ."

"Yes, Reborn?"

"Are you perhaps . . . talking about Maman?"

Tsuna blushed even harder. "I've known her my whole life, but honestly I don't know if she'll appreciate a romantic dinner for her and dad. I mean, would it even give the desired effect? Like a romantic, lovey-dovey mood? How does one plan for this anyway?"

"You plan to have a sibling as an heir."

"YES! And it's very important to do it soon. My mom's not getting any younger —

Even though Reborn had returned to his normal form, and Tsuna was already twenty-five, he had never held back in punishing the Vongola Boss with a quick slap at the back of his head.

"OW! Reborn, what was that for?!"

Reborn's eyes were still hidden from view. "Just . . . take a good look at your Guardians, Tsuna."

And that he did. He almost wished he didn't as he watched them look up at him in more adoration than ever. Yes, even Kyouya, who showed it by _not_ glaring at him. Even the Varia were staring at him as if he were a different person.

"I think I lost a few years," Hayato grabbed his chest in an overtly dramatic way but his smile was as wide as his face would allow him. Lambo was still crying but he was now perched on Tsuna's lap for some reason, which was a big deal since he's a tall sixteen-year-old. Chrome was whimpering as well, grabbing her staff with all her might as she stood beside Tsuna's chair. Ryohei was laughing too loudly and Takeshi had his face hidden in his hand, but Tsuna could see his ears were red. Mukuro only snickered in approval.

"I don't know why you're all so worked up," Tsuna mumbled as he rubbed Lambo's back in attempt to calm him down.

" _Maa_ , Tsuna, please go straight to the point next time," Takeshi spoke up from behind his hand.

Tsuna protested. "I tried! But you guys keep interrupting me!"

"Still the worst meeting ever."

* * *

 **x**

* * *

It was a spur of the moment thing. I'm giggling like madman but maybe that's because I wrote this at three in the morning.


End file.
